Face of Stone
by Sisi-cat-chan
Summary: Tyson has a problem that even he doesnt know about and only Gramps and Mr. Dickinson knew. The problem has lay dormant but one day the problem resurfaces.Now, everyone knows but Tyson! How will Tyson cope? TyKa ReMa and more!
1. It Begins

Face of Stone

SSCC- hey everyone! i just thought of this story so i hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer- dont own beyblade

Chapter 1: It Begins

"Tyson hurry up! We're late as it is!"

"I'm coming Chief!"

Tyson Kinomiya and Kenny Koradji ran through the maze of streets as fast as they could. They were going to meet the other Bladebreakers the BBA stadium for a reunion with the Majestics, Demolition Boys, and White Tigers. Tyson had slept in late so Kenny volunteered to stay behind with Tyson while the rest went ahead.

"C'mon Tyson! There's going to be a party after we battle with everyone!"

That got Tyson moving, as soon as he heard about food, he was running as fast as he could with Kenny just barely being able to hold onto Tyson's collar as they zipped through the streets.

---------------------------------------

"Where are Tyson and Kenny? They should have been here a long time ago!"

"Calm down Kai" Rei said in a reassuring voice. "I'm sure Tyson and Kenny are coming"

"Yeah!" Max said cheerfully. "They probably just got lost or something"

Kai growled and fell silent. He looked over Tala and Lee who both smirked. They were the only one's who knew that he had a major thing for the little bluenette.

"Hey" Max said looking around. "Where's Kevin?"

"He's still home" Lee answered. "He caught the flu right before we left, so he was forced to stay home"

" Least we don't have to worry about him, Tyson, and Gary fighting over the food" Rei said sighing. "I just hope Tyson and Kenny come soon"

"Don't worry" Mariah said smiling her sickly famous cat grin. "Tyson will probably smell the food and come running in right-"

Tyson burst right into the room with Kenny right after him. They hit the breaks, but skidded right into Kai, Max, Tala, Brian, Oliver, Lee, Rei, and to bounce off of Gary.

"Yes!" Tyson shouted jumping up oblivious to the mess behind him. "Now where is that food?"

"Not now Tyson" Kenny said breathlessly. "After the match"

"Damn" Tyson said quietly. "Fine who's up?"

"You and me Granger" Johnny said once.

"Fine by me" Tyson said smiling. "I'll kick your ass like I did last time"

"If I recall correctly" Kai said getting everyone's attention. "It was you who needed 5 tries before you beat Robert"

"Yeah but Johnny isn't as good as Robert was" Tyson said making the red head boil over.

"I'm afraid that I'm going to have to agree with him on that" Robert said chuckling while helping Enrique hold Johnny back.

"OK!" Max said quickly before things got ugly. "I'll be ref! Step up to the dish!"

Tyson and Johnny stepped up to the large brilliant blue colored dish the size of a small pond.

"On three! Ready? 3…2…1! LET IT RIP!"

Both boys released their blades. Johnny's tore after Dragoon in a vengeance.

"C'mon!" Johnny shouted. "Show Tyson that we're no push over!"

Tyson grinned happily. He loved it when his opponent got annoyed. To him it was like drinking soda from a straw. He couldn't get enough of it. Suddenly, his world became fuzzy and everything was moving slowly.

_What's going on?_ Tyson thought before he blacked out.

Far in the back of his mind he heard noises. They were horrible. Someone was screaming and yelling for someone else to run before it was too late. Then, a new voice, one filled with happiness and laughter.

"_You're all better! I told you so! Now you can finish what you started! Don't worry! Blue and Yellow and Purple and I will always be there for you!"_

_Finish what I've started?_ Tyson asked mentally. _Purple? Blue? Yellow? Who are they? _

-----------------------------------------------

/Kai's POV/

How? What happened? How could this happen?

Everyone was waiting for Tyson and Kenny to show up after Tyson slept in. so everyone is waiting and finally they show up.

Tyson comes running into the room and Kenny right behind. Then Tyson, being Tyson, crashed into practically everyone in order to stop. I laughed on the inside but kept my mask on so no one found out. Yes I like Tyson; a lot, ok scratch that, I love him with all my heart. But I know that he doesn't feel the same.

So now Tyson and Johnny are having a battle. Tyson and Johnny both seem pretty excited and have their blades crash into each other. Suddenly, Tyson starts to sway, Johnny and Tala run over just in time to catch him before he hits the ground.

"Tyson!" Max cries in alarm.

"We better get him to a doctor" Tala said picking him up and walking out of the room he gave me a look. 'Follow me' he mouthed in Russian.

Thank god Ian, Brian, and Spencer were looking the other way. I quickly walk after them with Rei, Kenny, and Max following me.

"Rei, go get a first aid kit" Tala said as we entered the large 4 star hotel room that the BBA was using for us.

"Max" I said looking over my shoulder. "Go call the hospital. Kenny, find Mr. Dickinson"

They all nod and run off. Tala is checking Tyson's breath and pulse. I see his face grow white.

"K-Kai" he said uneasily. "…he…he's in bad shape"

SSCC-what you think? dramatic enough?

Please review! Ja ne!


	2. Panic

SSCC-Hey everyone! Wow! A lot of people like this story so far! so i guess i'm continuing!

Disclaimer- you already know i dont so why are you bugging me about it!

Lawyer- so you dont get sued

SSCC-...oh...ok

Chapter 2: Panic

/normal POV/

"Kai?" Tala looked over to the duel hair blader.

Kai was just standing there dumfounded.

"Kai!" Tala said sharply jumping Kai out of his stupor.

"We called the hospital!" Max shouted coming into the room. "They should be here any minute"

"Tala" Rei said handing him the First Aid Kit.

"Thanks" Tala muttered.

A few minutes later, the ambulance came. They all stood quietly watching Tyson leave with the medics. Everyone was depressed; it was supposed to be a happy day. One full of happiness and laughter; instead they were worried if their friend would be alright.

"Boys?"

Everyone turned to see a winded Mr. Dickinson. Like wolves, they swarmed towards the old man for answers about their friend.

"What happened to Tyson?"

"Is he going to be ok?"

"When can we see him?"

"Are we going to head over to the hospital now?"

"Boys! Girls!" The poor man shouted in order to get their attention. "I don't know anymore about Tyson's condition than you do. I want you all to go in that limo and get the hospital quietly. I need to phone Mr. Ganger so if you don't mind, I need to get going!"

Mr. Dickinson quickly rushed out of the room and disappeared from sight. Just as soon as he was gone, the teams filed out as quickly as possible and sprinted to the waiting limo.

/With Mr. Dickinson/

"Get me the Granger Residence" Mr. Dickinson said to the operator.

A few seconds went by until, at last someone picked up the phone.

"Hello, Granger Dojo. Grandpa speaking"

"Ganger" said Mr. Dickinson said darkly. "It's Tyson. It happened again"

"… I'll be right over" and the phone went dead.

Mr. Dickinson hung up the phone. A few minutes later the limo arrived the Granger's residence. Grandpa was waiting in front of the gate. He quickly entered the car which took off again into the night.

"So are you going to tell them?" Mr. Dickinson asked. "Are you even going to tell Tyson?"

Mr. Ganger didn't answer. He sat there just staring unseeingly the road.

"No" he said finally. "He doesn't remember it and I don't want to hurt him anymore by forcing him to remember"

"But it's scaring everyone else!" Mr. Dickinson said angrily. "And Tyson has a right to know…you know he won't last long if it happens again. Blue and Purple will take him to where we can't get him back!"

"Yes I know" Grandpa sighed. "Very well. We will tell the others, but not Tyson. I remember when I first talked to him about it. He went got worse"

Mr. Dickinson nodded in understanding. The limo pulled up to the hospital. The two men rushed out and ran up the steps. They screeched into the lobby and walked up to the receptionist.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" she asked slightly surprised.

"Yes" Mr. Dickinson said heaving for breath. "We're looking for Tyson Granger. He was taken here on account of a passing out the BBA headquarters?"

"Tyson Granger?" the woman said checking her computer. "Ahh yes. He's ok now. He's been sent to ward 44. Simply go to the 3rd floor and take a right it's the third room on the left"

"Thank you"

They walked over to the elevator while taking a breath of relief. They walked to the ward in complete silence. Finally coming upon the door of ward 44, they opened it quietly and walked inside.

"Gramps? Mr. Dickinson?"

They were surprised to see the ward empty except of Tyson who was wake sitting in the bed farthest from the door.

"Tyson!" Gramps said relieved running over had hugging his grandson.

"Tyson" Mr. Dickinson said smiling. "You're alright"

Tyson stared him with a blank stare. He looked like he was in a daze.

"I'm fine" he said. "A little tired but fine"

"Tyson?" Gramps said nervously. "Are you sure you're alright?"

Tyson's face didn't change but his voice was full of emotion. "I'm fine! You worry to much Gramps!"

"Ok if you're sure" Gramps said before looking around. "Where is everyone? I thought they came here with you"

"I don't know" Tyson said shrugging, but it was a tired and unemotional shrug. "I just woke up a couple of minutes ago"

"Do you even remember what happened?"

"I remember blading with Johnny" Tyson said quietly looking his hand blankly. "Then everything went black and all I remember from then was someone saying that Yellow, Blue, and Purple and her would always be there to help me"

Gramps and Mr. Dickinson exchanged looks. Finally Mr. Dickinson sighed and said that they needed to leave to make sure that everyone else was ok.

"But before we go" Gramps said. "I want you to smile for me. Just to show that you're ok"

Tyson just sat there. His face the same blank emotionless stare. Gramps smiled and turned to go.

"We'll be back tomorrow to pick you up"

"Ok Bye Gramps! Mr. Dickinson!"

Mr. Dickinson closed the door and they quietly walked away. They got back into the car and called Kai on his cell phone.

"Kai?" Mr. Dickinson said urgently. "Are you there?"

"Yes. What is it?"

"Where is everyone? I thought I had you all go to the hospital"

"The doctor wouldn't let us see him even though everything was fine. Everyone decided to go home. Although the Majestics and the Demolition Boys are staying in a hotel not far from here and the White Tigers are with us my house"

"Ok you all just stay there and have everyone meet tomorrow the BBA HQ's main meeting room. I believe that should fit everyone. The meeting will start 10 am"

"…"

"Kai, I know you're not happy about this, but I need you call everyone and tell them. Please, Tyson's condition is only going to get worse if everyone is left in the dark"

There was a sudden intake of breath from Kai and finally he said yes. But before he hung up he asked about Tyson.

"Everything will be explained tomorrow" and Mr. Dickinson hung up.

SSCC-there finished! so what's the secret? Find out by reviewing! Review make me want to update!

PLEASE REVIEW! Ja ne!


	3. Tell Everyone About It

SSCC- hey everyone! i missed you lots!

Kai- yeah right

SSCC- /glares at Kai/ what are you doing out of the fic?

Kai-stopping you from saying anything that might hurt my Ty

SSCC- Kai... one more word from you and I'll make sure something bad happens!

Kai- No you wont. cuz then the readers would kill you

SSCC- /hides ax behind her/ opps...forgot about that...heh heh heh... enjoy the fic!

Chapter 3:Tell Everyone About It

A few hours later, Kai heard the phone ring. He ran to the nearest phone and picked it up.

"Kai? Are you there?"

Kai let out a breath of relief that it wasn't the doctor before answering. "Yes. What is it?"

"Where is everyone? I thought I had you all go to the hospital"

"The doctor wouldn't let us see him even though everything was fine. Everyone decided to go home. Although the Majestics and the Demolition Boys are staying in a hotel not far from here and the White Tigers are with us my house" Kai replied.

"Ok you all just stay there and have everyone meet tomorrow the BBA HQ's main meeting room. I believe that should fit everyone. The meeting will start 10 am"

Kai didn't answer. He was suspicious of what Mr. Dickinson wanted.

"Kai, I know you're not happy about this, but I need you call everyone and tell them. Please, Tyson's condition is only going to get worse if everyone is left in the dark" he said urgently.

Kai sighed and finally agreed. But before Mr. Dickinson could hang up, he asked if Tyson was ok.

"Everything will be explained tomorrow" and Mr. Dickinson hung up.

Kai sighed as he pulled out the number for the Majestics and Demolition Boy's hotel rooms. He quickly dialed the Demolition Boy's number first.

"C'mon" he said as the phone rang. "Pick up damn it!"

"Hello?" came Brian's voice. "What do you want?"

"Brian" Kai said. "It's Kai. I got a call from Mr. Dickinson. Tell Tala to tell the Majestics to meet the BBA HQ 10 am in the main meeting room"

"Fine fine" Brian groaned. "Will do"

"See ya' Kai said hanging up.

"Give me the control!" Oliver wailed.

"No" Johnny said. "The national knight's tournament in Scotland is happening tonight, and I'm not going to miss it!"

"But the national cook off is on tonight!" Olive whined. "And I want to see if my friend got in!"

"Oh let him just peek real fast" Enrique said placing a tray of drinks down on the coffee table of the suit they were staying in.

"Fine"

"By the way" Enrique turned to the red head. "Have you seen Robert? He disappeared on me"

"Nope" Oliver said flipping through the channels.

"I couldn't care less where he went" Johnny snorted. "He's a big boy; he can take care of himself"

"I thank you for your concern Johnny" said a voice behind them.

"Robert!" Enrique said smiling. "Where were you?"

"Talking to Tala and Brian next door" Robert said sitting down and grabbing an Italian soda. "Mr. Dickinson called Kai an hour ago"

"What did he say?" Oliver said turning off the TV.

"Yeah" Johnny said grabbing a soda too. "Has Tyson woken up yet?"

"For someone who said that he didn't care what happened to others, you sure have a funny way of showing" Enrique said making the red head become red faced as well.

"Anyways" said Robert hotly getting back on track. "He said that there was meeting the BBA HQ 10 am in the main meeting room"

"What!" Mariah screeched causing everyone to temporarily deaf.

"Ow!" Rei moaned. "Did you have to shout?"

"Oh sorry Rei" Mariah said batting her eyes him before turning on Kai. "Why didn't you tell us that there's a meeting 10 am tomorrow! I have to do my hair and take a shower and pick out an outfit-"

"But you only have one to begin with" Kenny pointed out.

Mariah glared him causing him to flee behind Max.

"Calm down Mariah" Lee said. "You shouldn't over react over simple things like this. You can do all of your needs tonight"

Mariah blushed and walked out of the room. Soon everyone slowly followed suit except Lee and Kai.

"I still don't get how you can have a crush on her" Kai said shaking his head. "The girl's obviously crazy"

"I don't know. Why do you love Tyson?" Lee retorted.

Kai smirked. "Easy. Unlike her, Tyson doesn't need to have the world revolve around him"

Lee smiled and shook his head. Kai smirked seeing that he had won.

"I'm going to bed" Kai said standing up. "I suggest you do the same if you want to get up before Mariah"

Lee sighed and nodded.

"Yeah I'll go in a minute" Lee said waving his hand. "I want some water first"

As soon as Kai was out of sight, Lee ran to the kitchen and pulled out his cell phone. Quickly, he dialed a number and waited for a person to pick.

"Hello?"

"Tala? It's Lee"

"Do you know what time it is?" he said in amused voice. "Shouldn't you be getting of to bed?"

"So should you, but then again since do you ever listen to anyone?" Lee said smiling.

"You got me. So what's up? How is Kai doing?"

"How do you think?" Lee said as he looked around. "Hey are there any security cameras here?"

"Not when I was last there. Even if there were, I don't think that Kai would be as paranoid as his grandfather" Tala said. "Why? Scared that Kai will be after your skin?"

"He'll be after yours as well if he finds out about this" Lee said, starting walking out of the kitchen. "I got to go now. See ya later"

"Bai bai"

Lee hung up the phone and went to bed.

/The next day/

"Hurry up!" Max shouted running through the house. "We don't want to be late!"

"Ugh" Rei poked his head out of his room; his hair completely messed up and half asleep. "What's all the fuss about?"

"I just got a call from Mr. Dickinson this morning!" Max shouted so loud that anyone who had slept through the first shock wave, they surely would be awake now.

"What is so exciting that you have to wake up the world?" Kai asked as he, Lee, and Gary appeared.

"What?" Max said in surprise. "Oh yeah, I got a call from Mr. Dickinson who got a call from the hospital. "Tyson's ok! And he's going to be allowed to leave the hospital today! But he has to stay inside until Gramps is officially satisfied that he's well again"

Everyone nodded and looked their clocks to see that they only had 30 minutes to get ready, have breakfast, and get to the BBA HQ.

"Shit" Kai muttered walking downstairs to start breakfast since Rei wasn't ready.

"I'll come with you, Kai" Max said running after him. "I'm already to go anyways"

"So what else did Mr. Dickinson say?" Kai said trying to start up a conversation as he grabbed a bowl and a bunch of ingredients and placed them on the counter.

"What do you mean?" Max asked giving him an innocent look.

Kai looked over him. Max smiled and walked away. Kai shook his head and began to crack eggs into the bowl.

"Kai!" Rei said running into the kitchen. "I can take it over from here"

"Are you sure?" Kai said handing the bowl of batter over to Rei just as everyone else walked into the dinning room.

"Morning" Kenny yawned.

"Morning chief" Max said smiling.

"Ok people" Mariah said looking everyone while Rei served up pancakes, bacon, sausage, and sliced fruit. "We need to get out of here in 10 minute so eat fast!"

"We know Mariah" Gary said piling his plate. "They won't start with out us so we can take our time. you wont choke this way"

Mariah blushed as everyone except Lee laughed her.

"Shut up!"

SSCC- hey everyone! yes i know i didnt say the secret. i wanted to clear some stuff up before launching into hte reason Tyson's sick. **BUT THE SECRET WILL BE REVEALED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! I PROMISE OR I WILL STOP WRITING ANY FIC FOR A YEAR! **of course you reviewers would probably be after my blood if i did that huh?

Kai- that was smooth

SSCC- Kai! Out/throws him into the fic/ and stay there!

NOTE: i'm going away on a vacation for 2 weeks/hids behind a giant rubber ball/

Please review!


	4. News of an Unknown Past

SSCC-hey everyone! miss me?

Kai- how could anyone miss you?

SSCC-Kai...

Kai-what?

SSCC- you..are...so...mean/starts to cry/

Kai- stop crying you big baby!

SSCC- /stops and glares/ go to hell

Kai- only if Ty-koi goes with me

SSCC-nope! Ty-chan is all mine/glomps Tyson/

Kai- OMG! Let go of him you sick girl/tries to pry SSCC off Tyson who is dieing from lack of air/

SSCC-never!

Tyson-h...help

Lawyer- SSCC doesnt own Beyblades

Max-enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 5: News of an Unknown Past

"Hurry up Oli!" Enrique snapped whapping on the bathroom door. "We were supposed to be leaving about 5 minutes ago!"

"Ok! Be right out!"

Robert, Johnny, and Enrique were sitting impatiently in the living room waiting for Oliver to get out the bathroom. Oliver had spent the entire morning in the bathroom. The others were starting to get worried.

"Oli" Robert said finally losing his cool. "If you don't get out of that room in 5 seconds, I'll-"

He was cut off by Oliver opening the door. He smiled as Robert looked ridiculous still holding his arm up from pounding on the door, his hair slightly out line.

"Ok I'm ready to go" he said running to the door and pulling it open to find the Demolition Boys were waiting outside.

"About time" Brian said getting off the wall and started down the hall. There was silence all the way to the BBA HQ. And even then, no one spoke. The feeling of something bad was about to happen was weighing on their shoulders. They met up with the Bladebreakers and the White Tigers inside the lobby.

"What time is it?" Johnny asked as they finally reached the main meeting room.

"You boy are right on time" Mr. Dickinson said opening the doors and let them file in and take a seat. Tyson's grandfather was already there, sitting there in his training outfit.

"Ok then" Mr. Dickinson said as everyone settled in. "Obviously, you know that there is something wrong with Tyson. And we need-"

"Of course there's something wrong with him!" Max shouted angrily. "He suddenly faints, and then gets rushed to the hospital! How that is simply something is wrong?"

"Calm down Max" Tala said. "Ok what is it that you know?"

"First of all" Tyson's grandfather said. "This has happened before; but only once. I have brought with me Tyson's mother's diary. She made a recording when it first happened"

"Lets see it then" Kai said who was sitting across from the man.

Gramps gingerly got out an old, small, thin leather book. It was that rich leather brown color and it had a picture of a dragon carved into it. He handed it to Kai.

Kai flipped the book to the first page and read the first couple lines out loud.

_Date: July 12, 1995_

_To my son Tyson, may you never go through this experience again._

_Take care of yourself and all of your friends._

_Love Mom._

Kai stopped and looked Mr. Granger with confusion.

"I thought Tyson's mom died when he was little" he said.

"She did" Gramps said sighing. "But she died when he was 6. This happened when he was 5"

The others nodded in understanding and turned to look at Kai while he read the diary aloud.

"_August 15_

_Tyson didn't come home today. It was very strange. But I must remain calm. Panicking never did any good. The police are looking for him as I write this. I don't want to leave the house in hopes that he just went to a friend's house and comes back on his own. It's now 9:10 pm. Where is my boy? Gods, I hope nothing happened to him._

_August 16_

_Tyson was found! He's in the hospital right now. They found him at the park in a cover play structure at 1:20 am. He was unconscious and rushed to the hospital. The doctors wouldn't let anyone see him._ "

"That's almost exactly what happened yesterday!" Max exclaimed.

"Shh" Rei said putting his hand on Max's shoulder. "Let Kai finish"

Kai nodded and continued reading.

"_How dare them! That's my little boy in there! And all I get is I must leave and come back during visiting hours. My husband and older son insist that Tyson's ok. They take me home and I've been in my room since we got here._

_They let me go see him! Tyson's only injury was a pulled muscle in his arm. They're letting him go. We went to go pick him up. But, something is wrong with him. He isn't smiling at me. He just walked by me and Hiro like we weren't even there. When we asked him what was wrong, he just looked at us and said "Nothing's wrong. Why?" Gods, what's wrong Tyson?_

_August 21_

_Something seriously is wrong with Tyson. He's ok psychically, his arm is fine. But mentally, I don't know what to think. He acts so differently. He doesn't smile. But he seems to have a lot of emotion with his voice. But it's just his face. It's like he's forgotten how to smile. How could a child forget how to smile? The doctors we've taken him to cant figure out what's wrong either. They only idea is that he suffer some kind of trauma the night he didn't come home. Tyson seems to be unaware of the situation he's in. he just acts like everything is normal, save for the fact that he doesn't smile. He's sleeping a lot more as well if that's hard to believe. He's eating is ok except for one time when he ate his napkins. I wonder if that's part of his sickness._

_August 30_

_Tyson came home today with some friends. Their nick names are Yellow, Blue, and Purple in honor of their hair color. I heard Tyson laugh for the first time in 16 days. I ran over to the room they were playing in and there they were all laughing on the ground. Tyson was smiling like no tomorrow. The others were laughing as well. They cured him. I don't know how but they cure him._

_September 3_

_Purple and Blue moved away today. Tyson was very depressed and we're worried that he might slip back into his condition again. He hasn't been separated from Yellow, Blue, or Purple since they've met. But Tyson hasn't shown any sign of changing. He's still the crazy kid he was when the others were around._"

"So that's what happened?" Brian asked sounding bored. "He forgot how to smile? Big deal"

"It was a big deal to us" Gramps snapped. "He never did tell us what had happened that night. We're worried that he had been given something"

Tala and Robert looked over at Kai to see how he was taking this. He looked like he was going to murder Brian. Sensing the other one's anger, Tala spoke.

"Did your family ever have any rivals? Any enemies?" he asked looking over to Gramps.

Gramps didn't speak. The silence was the answer they were looking for.

"Who?" Kai asked sharply.

Gramps mumble a name that no one could hear.

"Speak up" Mr. Dickinson said. "They need to know"

"Very well" gramps sighed. "The Hiwatari and the Mizuhara clans**"**

SSCC-HA! bet you werent expecting taht! well, as promised, i've told Tyson's sickness. now i just have ot write the reason he's that way

Kai- Tyson! speak to me!

Tyson- /stares at Kai blankly/ who are you?

Kai- O.O SSCC!

SSCC- and that's my cue to leave. please review and tell me wat ya think of it/runs away from Kai/

Please review!

Ja Ne!


	5. Confusion and Annoyance

SSCC- i have returned!

Kai- about time

SSCC- hey i was suffering from a writer's block

Kai- /perks up/ you were suffering?

SSCC- not as much as you will be if you dont shut up

Tyson- leave her alone. she's obviously stressed and tired

SSCC- /glomps Tyson/ thank you Ty-chan!

Kai- /grabs Tyson out of SSCC's death grip/ Dont touch my koi!

SSCC- fine, how about you say the disclaimer everytime and i dont touch Tyson. deal?

Kai- deal! SSCC doesnt and never will own Beyblades!

Tyson- enjoy the fic/cuddles with Kai/

Chapter 6: Confusion and Annoyance

"_Don't worry! We're always going to be with you! No matter what!"_

"_If anything happens, we'll come looking for you!"_

"_Just promise not to forget about us!"_

'Forget? Forget who?'

Tyson slowly opened his eyes. He slowly registered that he was in a small white room. There was a small window to the left of him and the sun was shinning though.

'What's going on?' Tyson thought looking around before realizing that he was in the hospital. 'Oh yeah, Gramps made me stay the night'

Quickly pushing him self up into a sitting position he looked around again. The room was unnaturally clean. The floor was made of cold looking blue tiles and the bed table next to him was full of odd looking pill bottles and needles.

"Stupid doctors" Tyson grumbled as he jumped out of bed. "I'm not staying here anymore. There's nothing wrong with me"

He searched the room for his clothes. He finally found them in a small cupboard. Quickly, putting on his normal outfit, he opened the door and left.

/Back at the BBA/

The group sat in complete silence. Finally Max spoke out.

"Gramps, stop playing around here" he said angrily. "This is serious"

"So am I" Gramps shot back.

"Tell us why you were the enemies of Max's and my family" Kai said calmly although inside he was raging. 'How could this happen? Tyson's family hates my family? Great, just great'

"Very well" Gramps said sighing. "Our families have been fighting for centuries. Long before any of us were even born. The feud all started was the Kinomiya family decided that we didn't agree with one of the other samurai clans who were under protection of the emperor at the time, about invading other lands a couple hundred years ago. As our punishment, the Hiwatari clan was sent to kill us. Of course, we didn't exactly roll over and let ourselves to be killed. So we hid in the mountains. I don't know how long, but people said it was about 3 hundred years before we were allowed to return to our home. By then, the Hiwatari clan had gone to Russia to try their hand in world domination"

Kai looked away. His head and heart hurt. So his family hated Tyson's family for hundreds of years. How this could have happened?

"But I still don't understand something" Tala said looking from Kai to Gramps. "What does this have to do with Max's family?"

"Because" Gramps said looking at Max sadly. "It was the Mizuhara clan that hired the Hiwatari clan to kill us"

The room again went silent as everyone tried to digest the new information they were just given. Max, Rei, Kenny, and Kai looked sick to their stomachs. Tala looked at Lee who looked like someone had slapped him. The rest of the group just looked at Gramps like he had lost it.

'Gods' Tala rolled his eyes. 'Since when has our group become such drama queens?'

He looked over to Brian who was looking at the floor. He may not show it, but he knew that the lavender haired teen was deep in thought. Spencer, Ian, and the rest of the white tigers looked really putout.

"Get over it already" he spoke at last surprising everyone.

"W-W-What?" Gramps stammered.

"So their families hated yours" Tala said waving his hand like it was nothing. "Big fucking deal. Look at us now. I don't think Max nor Kai have any plans on killing Tyson"

He looked over at Max who looked like he was just asked to kill his mom. Kai glared his famous death glare while shaking his head no.

"There you go" Tala said smirking at Lee who understood the look and smirked as well. "Now, all we have to do is find a cure for Tyson"

"But" Kenny said flipping through the diary. "It says here that the last time Tyson was cured, it was by these kids. Purple, Yellow, and Blue? Gramps, do you know then?"

"I unfortunately don't" Gramps sighed. "Tyson was living with his parents when this happened. So I only visited him when it first started and after Blue and Purple moved away"

"I think it odd how convenient their timing was" Lee said frowning.

"What do you mean?" Kai asked.

"I mean" Lee answered. "That it's a little odd that these 3 kids who don't know anything about Tyson suddenly come in and cure him, stay awhile and then suddenly move. And what about the Yellow kid? Whatever happened to him?"

"We don't know" Gramps said. "She disappeared a year later from Tyson's school and hasn't been heard from since"

The group began to talk amongst themselves, everyone but Kai. Kai growled under his breath. This was getting annoying. So many questions and only a few could be answered. They needed to talk to Tyson. But he was in the hospital and as far as they knew, he didn't know that he had this problem. It was as though Rei had read Kai's mind because he asked the question that would probably be go unanswered.

"What happens if Tyson finds out about this?" Rei asked looking over to the old man in the chair. "How would he react?"

"We don't know" Gramps said looking over to Mr. Dickinson. "But when we visited him in the hospital, he kept saying how everyone was upset cuz he couldn't smile. I think that Tyson's mind is playing a trick on him"

"How so?" Kenny asked.

"Well, when he thinks that he's smiling he isn't. when he look at his reflection, it's the same. He thinks he's smiling" Gramps heaved a sigh. "I think that's enough for today. I'm tired now. We should visit Tyson"

Kai didn't like how Gramps was avoiding their eyes but agreed none of the less.

"Alright" he said standing up and heading to the door. "Let's go see Tyson. We'll continue this tomorrow"

The rest nodded and stood up and exited the room.

SSCC- all done!

Kai- what the hell was that?

SSCC-kai...

Kai- what?

Tyson- /hugs Kai/ say sorry

Kai- fine fine. S-S-S /Tyson whacks him on the back/ Sorry!

SSCC- thank you/hugs Kai/

Kai-AUGH! get it off! get it off of me/tries of get away from a happy SSCC/

Tyson- please review! Ja ne!


	6. Everyone Snaps

SSCC- hey everyone! Miss me?

Tyson-of course we did!

SSCC- thank you Ty-chan!

Kai- /growls/ no touching Ty-koi

SSCC- /rolls eyes/ yeah yeah i know. now! do the disclaimer!

Kai- i hate you

SSCC- Kai...

Kai- SSCC doesnt own Beyblades and never will thank god

Tyson- and now chapter 6!

SSCC-enjoy!

Chapter 6: Everyone Snaps

Tyson sighed. He'd been walking for an hour and he was still no where near home. He was really tired and felt soulless, like he lost something important.

'Stupid hospital' Tyson thought has he kicked a stone. 'Why do they have to be so darn far away'

He silently trudged on. He could see the beaches that lined the coast of the city. Tyson looked at the ocean's wave's move in and out.

'How peaceful' Tyson thought.

Then his head began to hurt. Memories of the Bladebreakers practicing on the beach with Hilary came rushing back into his mind. The Saint Shields changeling them to a duel. The Bladebreakers traveling around the world.

"Argh!" Tyson groaned, grabbing his head and wincing in pain.

He stumbled to a bench in the nearby park and sat down his clutching his head. More flashbacks were coming. Ones when Rei said that he was leaving to go back to the White Tigers, when Kai betrayed them, when Hiro left to go to China with his dad. He closed his eyes as tears started to fall.

'I don't want them to go' Tyson thought as he shook his head. 'No, I shouldn't worry about it. But why do I feel so torn up inside?'

"Kid?"

Tyson looked up though his head was still throbbing painfully. He could make out the person standing over him.

"Kid?" it said again. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah" Tyson said and turning away. "I'm fine"

"Yeah right" said the stranger sitting down next to Tyson.

"Look" Tyson said his head felt like a hammer had come down on it. "I really appreciate your kindness, but I don't need your help"

Another painful memory hit him again; it was Kai shouting at him to leave him alone. "I don't need your help Kinomiya! Not now, not ever" Kai hissed in his face before slamming the door in his face.

"Do you need to see a doctor?" the guy asked.

"NO!" Tyson said looking at the stranger trying to look angry. "I…I don't need to see a doctor. I…i…just need some time alone"

"If you're sure" said the stranger standing up. "Just give me a smile and I'll be sure that you're ok"

Tyson looked up at the man and smiled as nicely as he could. But the man didn't move.

"Do I need to smile harder or are you blind?" Tyson asked slightly annoyed.

"You're not smiling" said the stranger now smiling himself.

"I am too!" Tyson shouted although all that was on his face was a blank look.

The stranger's eyes widened suddenly. He put his hands on Tyson's cheeks and stared at him.

"What are you do?" Tyson asked now clearly pissed.

"Tyson?" whispered the guy. "Tyson? Is that you?"

Tyson looked at him with what he thought was a confused look. The stranger looked at him now smiling sadly.

"How do you know my name?" he asked suspiciously.

"You don't remember me?" the guy asked taking his hands away from Tyson's face. "You always did have a horrible memory so I wont hold it against you that you don't remember. You used to call me Blue"

Tyson's eyes seemed to look at him with recognition although his face stayed the same.

"You!"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

/Back at the Hospital/

"What do you mean you can't find him?" Kai shouted at the frighten nurse who was trying to hide behind her clipboard.

"H-He wasn't in his room" she wailed pathetically. "I thought he was sent home! I don't know anymore than that!"

"Kai!" Tala said placing his hand on the red-eyed blader's shoulder. "Scaring a nurse senseless isn't going to help us"

Kai looked like he wanted nothing more than to hurt the red head. Tala sighed. Without Tyson there to calm him down, his patience was running thin. They needed to find Tyson fast if they didn't want a mass homicide.

"Where would he go?" Max asked trying to make suggestions. "He might've gone home or the beach or the park. We just have to look!"

Kai glared at the blond but the rest of the group glared back.

"We can understand you're upset" Lee said. "But you don't need to take it out on others"

"Why don't we split up?" Robert suggested. "The Majestics will search the park, the White Tigers go to the beach, Bladebreakers head back home, and the Demolition Boys stay here incase something comes up and he comes back"

Kai sighed in frustration but nodded in agreement. While no one was looking the nurse snuck out of the room and ran off to tell her boss that a teen almost caused her death.

"Right" Robert said as they left the lobby and stood under the overhang. "Everyone is report back at the hospital in 2 hours. Got it?"

"Mr. Kinomiya and I will go back to the BBA and see if we can find anything to help Tyson" Mr. Dickinson said nodding at the boys.

Everyone nodded and ran towards their destination. Except the Demolition Boys who went back into the hospital.

"I'm gonna get some coffee from the cafeteria" Brian said over his shoulder. "You want anything Tala?"

"Nah" Tala said sitting down in one of the lobby's many chairs. "I wouldn't eat that food or drink anything from there even if my life depended on it"

Brian just chuckled and walked away.

"Hey!" Ian said angrily. "Why didn't he offer us anything?"

Spencer just smiled and walked off in the direction of the cafeteria.

"What is this!" Ian shouted. "Ignore Ian Day!"

"Shut up" Tala muttered from his magazine he was reading. "You're being a brat. Go bug Brian or something"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

/With the Majestics/

"I still can't see why we couldn't have gone to the beach" Oliver grumbled as he and Enrique walked around the play structure.

"Stop complaining!" Johnny snapped from his place next to the swings.

"Well aren't we in a touchy mood!" Oliver shot back.

Needless to say, the others were shocked. Oliver never snapped at anyone, no matter how annoying or bad they were.

"I…" Oliver said deflating. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shout"

"It's ok" Johnny said still shocked.

"I don't see Tyson anywhere" Enrique said meekly. "Why don't we head back to the-"

He never got to finish his sentence because right at that moment, Lee and the rest of the White Tigers ran into the playground.

"We saw him!" Mariah huffed trying to catch her breath. "H-he was walking from the beach with a guy with blue hair! They were walking this way did you see them!"

"No" Robert said surprised. "We didn't"

"Damn!" swore Lee. "This is getting really annoying! I say that the next time we see him, we grab him by the ear and haul him back to the hospital"

"Uh huh" Gary agreed.

"Who was walking with Tyson?" Oliver asked.

"I'm not sure. We didn't recognize him" Mariah said. "but he had blue hair and was wearing a purple shirt, blue pants"

"We should head back to the hospital" Robert said checking his pocket watch. "It's been almost an hour and Tala is expecting us to show up"

The group nodded their heads and started back towards the tall white building.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

/An hour ago with the Bladebreakers at the Kinomiya Dojo/

"He's not here!" Max shouted from Tyson's room.

"Damn!" Kai swore loudly.

"Kai" Rei said looking at his friend. "Please calm down, I doubt Tyson would want you destroying his house just because you decided to have an a moment of rage"

"Oh believe me Kon, I'm about ready to kill something right now" Kai growled at the neko-jin.

"This isn't helping us at all!" Kenny said angrily. "Tyson would've come back home by now if he was heading home"

"True" Hilary said agreeing with her fellow brunette.

Kai sighed in frustration. They weren't making any progress. He was hysterical now. Where was Tyson? Where was his blue dragon? He punched the wall next to him effectively creating a mini creator in the plaster. Everyone decided that they should leave him alone for a while until he cooled off. Everyone except Rei.

"Kai?" Rei said cautiously.

"How Rei?" asked Kai hiding his eyes behind his hair. "How could this happen? Everything was going fine"

Rei looked at his friend sadly.

'He is in much pain, yet no one but Tyson can help him' Rei thought as he sat down on the dojo floor. "I don't know. But we're going to find him. We don't give up on our friends"

Kai smiled slightly for the first time in days.

"Tyson said that" Kai muttered more to himself than Rei.

"See? We cant give up on him" Rei said smiling now. "He never gave up on us"

"Yeah you're right" Kai said sighing. "Let's head back to the hospital"

"Yeah" Rei said before calling. "Ok you guys the shows over, you can come out of the closet now!"

Kai's eye twitched dangerously.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

SSCC- well since everyone was just begging me to do it, i'm putting Blue, Yellow, and Purple into hte fic

Tyson- Blue-chan/hugs Blue/

Blue- Ty-chan/hugs back/

Kai- /twitches/ do you really have ot bring him into this fic?

SSCC- aww, does Kai feel jealous?

Kai- shut up

SSCC- ok but first! Sorry if any characters were kind of OC! next chapter will be up soon! and i hope you all have a great new year!


	7. The Beginning of Realization

SSCC-OMG! I LIVE!

Tyson- about time you decided to update!

Kai- /nods in agreement/

Blue- Tyson/hugs Tyson/

Kai- /grabs an axe/ NO TOUCHING MY TY-KOI!

SSCC- /watches Kai chase Blue/ damn, now who's going to do the disclaimer?

Tyson- oohh! pick me! pick me!

SSCC- ok...Tyson! do the disclaimer!

Tyson- /ahem/ SSCC DOESN'T OWN BEYBLADES!

SSCC-...right...on...onto the chapter

Chapter 7: The Beginning of Realization

/Tyson and Blue/

"I can't believe it!" Tyson said as he and Blue walked towards Blue's apartment. "How did you guys end up here?"

"Purple was bugging me that we never came to visit" Blue said smiling. "And then you went and became a world champion, so it was even harder to find you 'cause you were always traveling!"

Though Tyson's emotionless face stayed as cold as stone, his eyes began to shine, but only slightly. Blue sighed. He wasn't expecting to find Tyson like he did the first time.

/Flashback/

_5 year old Tyson sat on a bench in the park looking emotionlessly at the ground. Suddenly, a shadow came over him. Gasping he looked up expecting to see a bully or someone mean. But instead he came face to face with another 5 year old boy with blue hair and brown eyes. _

"_Hi!" the boy exclaimed. "I'm Blue! My sister calls me that because of my hair color! What's yours?"_

"_T-Tyson" Tyson stuttered looking at the boy with his emotionless face. _

"_Tai-son?" Blue said concentrating on pronouncing the dark haired boy's name. "Tai-sin?" _

"_Tyson" Tyson said again slowly.  
_

"_Tyson!" Blue said smiling. "Cool! I like your name!"_

"_I like yours" Tyson said. _

"_Then why don't you smile when you say it? When you smile, it means you're happy!" Blue said smiling widely. _

"_I AM smiling" Tyson said showing his biggest smile. "See?" _

_Blue gave him a funny look before realization hit his eyes. _

"_OH! I get it! You made that face and it froze like that right?"_

_Tyson just stared at this boy. "WHAT! My face didn't freeze up! What are you talking about?"_

_Blue shook his head angrily and stubbornly. "You're not smiling! I know! I'll get Purple and Yellow! They'll know what to do! They're bigger!" _

_Tyson found himself being dragged by Blue to the other side of the park to where two girls, one with yellow hair and one with purple, sat on the ground making mud castles. _

"_Tyson, meet my sister Purple and my bestest friend Yellow!" Blue said proudly. "Purple! Make Tyson smile! He's face was frozen and he can't smile anymore!"_

"_It did not!" Tyson shouted angrily pulling his hand from Blue's hand. "You don't know what you're talking about!" _

_Purple sighed and whacked Blue across the head. _

"_OW!" Blue shouted. "What was that for?" _

"_For annoying another boy!" Purple said angrily raising her hand again to hit brother on the head again. _

_Suddenly, Tyson did something much unexpected. He attacked Purple while crying "NO!" He tackled her to the ground. _

"_Oh My God!" shouted Yellow jumping up. "Get off her now!" she ran forward and pulled Tyson off Purple. _

_Blue ran up and helped his sister to her feet. _

"_Why did you do that Tyson?" Blue asked his new friend. "Why attack sister Purple?" _

_Tyson's body was shaking. _

"_No" he gasped between breathes. "No. no more. No more pain" _

"_Do you want to talk about it?" Yellow asked soothingly. _

_Tyson looked up at the three. Tears were forming in his glassy eyes. Finally, his stone face broke and he burst into tears and clung to Yellow. Even though they were young, the others understood and let him cry until he couldn't any longer. _

"_Are you better?" Purple asked kindly as Tyson began breathe deep breathes. _

_Tyson nodded his head and sat down on the ground just looking at his shoes. _

"_I was late" he said quietly._

"_Late?" Blue asked cutely. "Late to what?" _

"_I was late going home. That…that man…he was chasing me" Tyson said hugging himself. "I…I was so scared! He tried to take me away! He…he hurt my arm! I hid in the playground until he left. I don't even remember how I got to the hospital" _

"_That horrible!" Yellow cried flinging herself onto the little chibi and started to squeeze the life out of him._

"_You don't worry anymore!" Blue said standing up defiantly. "We'll protect you!" _

"_You need a name like us!" Purple added excitedly. "But you can't be Blue because Blue is Blue" _

"_I know!" Yellow said jumping up still holding Tyson. "We'll call him Red! Because of his red hat!" _

"_Yeah!" Blue shouted clapping his hands. "You're name is now Red! Ok, Red?" _

_Tyson, now Red, smiled for the first time in days. _

"_Ok" _

/End of Flashback/

Blue chuckled slightly causing Tyson to look at him.

"What are you laughing at?" Tyson asked.

"Nothing" Blue said before opening the door to a small apartment. "Just thinking of when we first met, Red"

Tyson didn't say anything but just nodded and followed Blue into the apartment.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

/Bay City Hospital/

The 3 teams met up in the lobby to share the news they had seen.

"Well?" Tala asked looking around. "Did you find anything?"

Kai and the former Bladebreakers shook their heads.

"Majestics?" Tala looked over at the group of Europeans.

Oliver shook his head and Tala sighed. They were never going to get anywhere at this rate.

"I saw something" Lee said stepping up.

The rest of his team looked apprehensive.

"What?" Kai demanded looking over at the lion.

"We saw Tyson over near the beach. He was walking with another guy with blue hair" Lee said looking nervously at the red eyes of Kai.

Kai didn't say anything. Although he did look like he was going to commit murder very soon. Who did that blue-hair guy think he was taking his Ty-koi away like that! He would pay severely.

"Where were they headed?" Tala asked before Kai could do anything.

"They were headed towards downtown" Mariah answered.

"Ok" Tala said nodding. "Kai, Max, Rei, and I will go to downtown. The rest of you get back to the house and contact Mr. Dickinson"

They all agreed with little complaining (Kenny wanted to go too). They agreed to check in every hour. With that settled they separated hoping that they could find their lost friend. Kai and Tala walked out of the building towards the long walk downtown.

"Something tells me that something very bad is going to happen" Micheal said as they all sat down in the dojo.

"I believe that as well" Lee said looking out at the garden. "This is some mess Tyson's gotten into"

"No kidding" Mariah said sighing. "I bet we're all going to laugh next time when we all look back on this"

"I wouldn't doubt it" Rei sighed as he left with Max. "We'll talk in an hour"

The others nodded their good byes. Kai and Tala were waiting outside the gate with impatient looks.

"Took you long enough" Kai growled.

Rei and Max decided to keep their mouths shut. They didn't need anymore trouble, although Rei was itching to say something. The walk was quiet and uneventful. They reached downtown in 15 minutes. They split up and agreed to meet back in 45 minutes.

'Could this get anymore frustrating?' Tala sighed as he walked the streets, people passing him without even noticing or recognizing the ex-Demolition Boy.

Suddenly, a familiar red cap caught his eye. He turned to see Tyson with a group of people. Running after them, he whipped out his cell phone and dialed Kai's number.

"Kai!" Tala said as before Kai could say anything. "I see him! I'm following him now! He's with a group of kids and they're headed towards you! They just went into a tea shop!"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Kai snapped his phone closed and ran across the street towards the tea shop. He had seen Tyson as well and it made his heart fill with joy that he had found his dragon at last. Not waiting for Tala who was calling Rei and Max, he opened the door and went in.

"I can't believe we found you" said a girl with purple hair on Tyson's right.

"What do you mean us? _I_ was the one who found him!" said a boy with royal blue hair putting a protective arm around Tyson's shoulder.

Kai's eyes burned with anger. He strolled over to where the three were sitting.

"What do you think you're doing?" he growled at the boy.

Tyson and the boy turned around. The boy looking surprised while Tyson stared at him blankly.

"Who are you?" asked the boy, his green eyes glaring at Kai as if daring to comment.

"I'm Kai Hiwatari" Kai answered in his normal death tone before turning to Tyson. "Where have you been?"

"Why do you care?" Tyson asked anger raising his voice although his face remained blank.

Kai felt like a clown in the spotlight. He didn't know what to say. Strike that, he knew what he wanted to say, saying it was a completely different question.

"I…I…" Kai stuttered before the guy next to Tyson stood up.

"Until you can talk right, don't bother us" he said pushing pass Kai. "C'mon you guys. Let's go"

Kai managed to get himself back into the present and grabbed Blue's arm. He glared at Blue with hatred and envy that he could console his dragon while Kai could only make him miserable and unhappy. But, Kai decided, that all that was going to change.

"You're not going anywhere with MY Tyson" he said in a low dangerous voice.

Blue turned with equally cold eyes and glared at him. Wrenching his arm out of Kai's grasp (which took some time), he turned once again to the exit where Tyson and rest of his group was waiting. Just then, Tala, Rei, and Max all came into the room huffing and puffing.

"T…Tyson!" Max panted. "We…we…f…finally found…found you!"

Rei nodded too tired to speak. Tala rolled his eyes at the pair.

"Hi guys" Tyson said tiredly.

"Who are you?" Blue asked, Purple standing behind her brother just incase.

"I'm Max" Max said smiling. "This is Rei and the red head is Tala. We're friends of Tyson! So, who are you?"

"I'm Blue, and this is my sister Purple" Blue said relaxing slightly. "We're old friends of Red here"

"Red?" Tala asked looking at Kai who shook his head in confusion.

"We were going to head over to the Kinomiya dojo" Purple said catching everyone's attention. "Maybe we should head over there together"

Everyone nodded in agreement. They all walked out of the shop and quietly walked back to the dojo. Tala had called the Majestics and told them that they had found Tyson.

Tyson hung back from everyone else. The sad, cold, stormy stone eyes held a sadness that seemed to seep into the group. Kai walked just a little ahead of him.

"Tyson?" he said after a few minutes of silence.

Tyson looked over at him. Kai turned and waited for him to catch up. When he did, Kai took on of the emotionless boy's hands.

"I won't let you ruin yourself, Kinomiya" he said quietly.

"…" Tyson didn't say anything, but he tightly held onto Kai's hand and began to walk faster.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

SSCC- well, we're getting towards the 3/4 point! I'm truly sorry for not updating, my inspiration has been down. but i'm back with a vengeance!

Purple- /pops out from nowhere/Hey! Where's Yellow?

SSCC- all in good time

Tyson- /sniffing/ Kai's...so...

Kai- what's wrong/hugs Tyson/ i promise i won't try to kill Blue anymore!

Blue- /sarcastically/ that would be nice

Tyson- /hugs Kai/ i'm not upset of that! i'm so touched/starts making out with Kai/

SSCC- get a room you two

Purple- Please review or no more new chapters!

Blue- do you really need to threaten them?

Purple- Yes!

SSCC- until next time!


	8. The Mask Cracks

SSCC- HELLO AGAIN!

everyone-...you didn't update when you said you would

SSCC- I know! but I have a good excuse!

Kai- yeah right

SSCC- /glares at Kai/ anyways, my excuses is that my computer basically died! It wouldn't even turn on! So i lost a bunch of my unsaved work as well as a few saved things. So I apologize profusely for not being able to keep my promise of updating!

Blue- wow... she took up the whole space

SSCC-i'm the writer, i get to do whatever i like! NOW! On to the disclaimer! Kai?

Kai- /grumbles/ Fine. SSCC, thank god, will never be owner of Beyblades or I would've just let myself die in that lake in Russia!

SSCC- thank you for that... /hands over Tyson to Blue/ you watch him as punishment!

Kai- NO!

Purple- Onto Chapter 8!

Chapter 8: The Mask Cracks

They all filed into the dojo looking very exhausted. Blue and Purple stood a little ways away from everyone else. Kai and Tyson were the last ones to come in. No one spoke when Kai said that Tyson wanted to go to bed. Finally Purple sighed and spoke the question that was on everyone's mind since it was obvious that Blue wasn't going to start it.

"Well, what is it that you wish to know?" she asked.

"Everything" Tala said speaking for the group. "Everything you know about Tyson"

"Very well" Purple said. "We met Red here when we were very little. We were playing on the playground not far from here when Blue saw Red sitting on a bench. He brought him over to us and we became friends. It was a pretty basic meeting. He said that he was late going home. And that a man tried to take him away so he hid in the play structure until the man left"

"he started to laugh and stuff after he told us" Blue said coming into the conversation. "His mom told us that he wasn't himself when he came home that night. She thinks that the man was trying to kidnap him for something much deeper than the police were led to believe"

The whole group was silent when they finished. Oliver, Enrique, Max, and Kenny looked like they were about to burst into tears.

"So that's it?" Tala asked. "He didn't say anything else?? And he was just cured like that?"

"But hat doesn't do us any good" Rei said sighing. "Even if we know how he was cured, we still don't know what's wrong with him now"

"Well" Purple said indignantly. "Do you know why he's upset now? Is there anything that could've triggered it??"

"Nothing unusual" said Brian joining the conversation. "We didn't do anything like that. But did anything happen to Tyson the night or day before he started acting like this??"

The Bladebreakers racked their brains in concentration.

"I cant' think of anything" Max said sighing.

"I remember everyone tell him that we're going our separate ways" Kenny said. "But he didn't seem happy. But he wasn't this upset. It wasn't anything traumatic"

"I see" said Purple. "Then you don't know Tyson at all"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

/////In Tyson's Room////

Tyson walked into his room with Kai following him. Kai turned on the light and sat at the table while Tyson took off his hat and sat on his bed.

"Tyson" Kai said closing the door. "We need to talk"

"I don't want to" Tyson answered getting into his bed and pulling up the covers.

"But I do and I will!" Kai said sharply pulling the covers off him. "Ever since we found you, you've been distant to everyone! What's your problem?!"

"I don't have a problem" Tyson said rolling away from Kai. "I don't know what you're talking about"

"Of course you don't Tyson!" Kai shouted angrily. "You're sick and you don't even know it!"

"I am not!" Tyson said sitting up. "What do you mean sick!?"

"You haven't even noticed? That's rich!" Kai said before noticing a Polaroid camera on the table. "Here! Smile at the camera!"

Tyson looked at Kai like he was insane, but smiled nonetheless and Kai took the picture.

"Now see what happens!" Kai said

They waited and soon the picture of Tyson…emotionlessly staring at them.

'_That can't be'_ Tyson thought looking at the picture. '_I was doing my biggest smile'_

He walked over to the mirror on his wall and smiled into it. He saw himself smiling back.

"Forget it Tyson" Kai said. 'You're not smiling. You have a psychological illness. It's quite common, many people have them. I read about that in a book I found in your grandfather's study. A lot of people don't even know they have them. I was probably one of those…"

"Kai? What are you talking about??"

"I'm trying to tell you…you're sick" said Ka staring at the table, his hands clenched. "You show no emotions on your face and you don't even realize it"

"I don't know what you mean" Tyson said edging away from Kai. "There's nothing wrong with me"

"I'm at the end of my rope here" Kai said. "I don't know what else to do. But I know that I might just break down if you don't get better"

"I don't want to talk about this anymore. I'm going to take a shower" Tyson said turning around and opening the door.

"Don't you run from me!" Kai shouted, his patience gone. "Come back here!"

Kai grabbed Tyson by the arm and dragged him back into the room. He slammed the door and locked it. He held onto Tyson's arm as he turned to him.

"We have to talk about this! How else are you going to get better!? You're grandfather wont say anything about this to you! Neither will anyone else!"

"NO!" Tyson shouted trying to tug away from him. "You're all going to leave me and go to different places! I don't have to do anything but enjoy myself one last time before you go! "

Kai slammed Tyson into the wall. Never was he so angry with Tyson. He shook as he shouted out his heart. Everything he wanted and didn't want Tyson to know.

"That's enough Tyson! How stupid are you?! Do you think you'll be the only one who'll be sad and lonely when we're apart?! ….Rei and Max and Kenny! They'll miss you too! And me….i think I'll be the loneliest person of all! But I thought…if Tyson could smile for me…everything would be alright! Please Tyson!" he could feel his eyes starting to water and he pulled Tyson into a hug. "Please Tyson! Smile for me! Please tell me that everything will be alright! "

Tyson was stunned. Never had Kai ever said anything like that to him. Tears started to gather in his eyes his face began to scrunch up and he too, stated to crying into Kai's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Kai" Tyson whispered. "I'm so sorry"

There was nothing Tyson could do to truly apologize, but Kai understood and just held him tight.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

They stayed like that until Tyson eventually fell asleep due exhaustion. Kai put him into his bed and turned off the light. He had to talk to Tala before he could join his koi. Walking out of the room, he turned to see the Bladebreakers and the Demolition Boys staring at him.

"What are you looking at??" Kai asked grumpily.

"Nice speech Hiwatari" Brian said smirking. "Didn't know you had it in you"

Kai 'hm'ed and walked past him towards the kitchen. He put a kettle onto the stove. He needed something hot to drink, something like coffee. Max, Rei, and Kenny, soo followed by the Demolition Boys came in.

"How much did you hear?" Kai asked rubbing his head.

"All of it" Tala said sitting down next to him. "And I have to say, that was one heart filled speech"

"Shut up"

"How is he?" Kenny asked.

"We'll know for sure tomorrow" Kai said sighing. "He's sleeping right now. Hey, where are the Majestics and those other guys?"

"The Majestics have gone home to call Mr. Dickinson" Tala answered. "Blue and Purple are still in the dojo. They're going to spend the night"

Kai nodded his head. This day was one of the weirdest days he's ever had. Suddenly he thought of something.

"Did anyone find out who this Yellow character is??" Kai asked looking around.

"We completely forgot to ask" Kenny said. "We were more worried when you started to shout and then there was that banging"

Kai nodded his head and got up and headed to the dojo, completely forgetting his coffee. He found Purple and Blue talking to Gramps when he came in. He grunted getting their attention.

"Kai!" Gramps said enthusiastically. "What's up home dog?"

"I need to ask you all something" Kai said sitting down next to them. "Who was Yellow? And why did he leave??"

Blue looked at Purple before shrugging. Purple sighed and turned to Kai. Kai noticed that Gramps stiffened slightly. He'd have to talk to the old man alone when he got the chance.

"What do you know about Yellow?" She asked

"I know that he was friends with you" Kai said.

"And he was there when you first met Tyson for the first time" Tala said coming into the dojo.

Blue sighed in annoyance. "First off, you guys keep talking as it Yellow's a boy. Well news flash, Yellow is a girl!"

Tala and Kai looked shocked, not to mention slightly embarrassed. Gramps 'ahem'ed to get them to continue.

"Anyways" Purple said giving her brother a "thank-you-not" look. "The point is that Yellow disappeared after Blue and I moved away. We don't know anymore of what became her. As for the things we know of her, there is very little we can tell you"

"Then just tell us that then" Max said as the rest of the remaining people besides Tyson came into the room.

Purple nodded and said "The only things we know about Yellow were she had moved into the area about 3 months before we met Tyson. We had met her by mistake. We ran into her when we were running away from a bunch guys. She said that she could help us and told us to run. We don't know what she did to those guys, but we never saw them again. She always a person of few words, she was better with actions"

"She was there when we met Tyson. She used to go over to the dojo often. I guess she wanted to make sure Tyson was ok" Blue said. "But she always seemed like something was wrong. When she found out that we were moving, she got really worried. She said that she wanted someone to stay and watch Tyson. And we agreed that she would do that, but she disappeared. I guess we really didn't know that much about her"

The group sat in silence as they digested this new information.

"I think that this Yellow girl has a bigger role that is being let on" Rei said looking at Blue and Purple.

"what makes you say that??" Purple asked narrowing her eyes.

"I mean none of that fits" Rei said looking at her straight in the eye. "I may not have known Tyson when he was little, but I know him now and he doesn't like it when people keep things from him. I have a feeling that Tyson and _you_ both know more about Yellow than you're letting on"

Blue glared angrily and made a move to go towards the neko-jin but Purple stopped him. He looked her like she was crazy. Kai stood up and looked down at the two siblings.

"You had better talk the truth. NOW." He said in a deadly cold voice.

"What if we don't feel like it?" Blue asked before his sister could stop him.

"You'll have us to deal with" said Tala as everyone stood up, including Gramps.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

SSCC- so yeah, for those who were impatient of wondering what the whole thing about Tyson almost getting kidnapped, Max's and Kai's family being enemies with Tyson's, and Yellow and everything like, yes I was planning to bring that back. It was in the original part of the plan. Yellow, Purple, and Blue have some secrets and they will be told next chapter! Oh! and Yellow shows up FINALLY!

Purple-It's about time!

SSCC- Shut up

Kai- /chasing Blue and Purple/ TELL US DAMN YOU!

Max- Wow...Kai...um...

Rei- I think it would be safer to stay away from him in this state

Tyson-zzzzzzzzzzzz...

SSCC-...ok...um yeah please review you who still like my stories!

Kenny- Until next time!


End file.
